Out of my mind Into my heart
by sinfulsatisfaction
Summary: Its a few years after Joel saved Ellie from the fireflies. The story shows the growing relationship between the two but things soon become tricky as they realise they have feelings that they didn't know they had.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of my mind. Into my heart.

Pairing: Ellie/Joel. O/C

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

Rating: Adult

Summary: Its a few years after Joel saved Ellie from the fireflies. The story shows the growing relationship between the two but things soon become tricky as they realise they have feelings that they didn't know they had.

Crunch. The leaves were golden and crisp as the season of autumn was slowly taking over the city. Joel looked down at the big autumn leaves that completely surrounded the grounds. He felt like no time had gone by. A sudden flashback hits his memory and he remembers the night when he nearly lost Ellie for good at the hospital. He frowned in discomfort when he also thought about the day she found out about him lying to her. He didn't mean to lie to her but he just wanted to protect her. He wasn't going to let her die that night. No way. She ran away that night. She was gone for two whole days and he didn't stop searching until he found her.

"She's gone Tommy! And its all my fault!" Joel cried as he paced the room back and forth in worry. After saving Ellie at the hospital they decided to crash back at his brother Tommy's for a while because Joel knew thats one place he could keep Ellie safe. They'd been there for months and actually settled in quite nicely until that night and Ellie had gotten out and ran away. She was so upset. Joel had never seen her this hurt and it crushed him. After hours and hours of feeling guilty and hoping and praying that he'd eventually find her.. he did. She was in an old rustic music shop in the city. She must have ran for hours. She was hid under one of the counters with her head resting on her backpack and her knees tucked up into her tummy. She was hungry, cold and looked like she'd been crying for hours. He remembers picking her up and holding her tight. She didn't push him away or argue with him. She just clung onto him tightly and was glad to see his face again. He took her back to the safe house and he made sure she was fed and tucked up warmly in bed. He remembers telling her he was sorry over and over again and making sure she understood that he only lied because he wanted to protect her and that he would have lost her that night. When he revealed to her that he couldn't live without her beside him; thats when Ellie gave in and forgave Joel for what he did.

After settling in again, they continued with their lifestyle at Tommy's. It took a few months for Ellie and Joel's relationship to be good again but he gave her all the time she needed. He understood that she was mad at him but he knew he'd never do something so stupid again and lie to her.

It was 3 years later. Ellie was nearly 18 and was growing more and more into a mature young adult every single day. She was still petite and had grown a few inches taller but now her hair had grown a lot longer and her womanly figure was definitely showing through.

The town wasn't the same but it had got better. Tommy and his wife Maria had built a friendly little community within the yard. Ellie and Joel were next door to Tommy and Maria and the other houses were accompanied by small families which Joel and Ellie came to know very well. There was Pete and Ash; two brothers who almost looked alike and were in their late 30's. Joel and Tommy could never refuse a night of beer and a game of cards with the two brothers. There was Tony who was in his 50's and his daughter Holly who was 25. They had such a great bond as father and daughter and had stuck by each other since Tony lost his wife after being caught by a runner 9 years ago. There was Rob and Sandra who had been married for over 20 years now and they were inseparable. There was also Adeline who lived among the yard. She was a widow and lost her husband many years ago after being shot by a soldier as he became infected. Adeline was very attractive and in her 40's with a very slim physique and her milky blonde hair that stopped right above her shoulders. She had a pretty face but not a very pretty personality. She was definitely over her husband and had been trying to sink her claws into Joel since she'd arrived at the camp. Ellie, of course, disliked Adeline very much and either rolled her eyes or made a silly face at every comment that came out of the woman's mouth.

There were a lot more of survivors and the camp was filled with families and friends who had also lost people they loved just like Joel and Ellie. They'd built a great community and everyone made sure that the camp was filled with food to eat and they even had movie nights and big parties down at the main hall.

"Ow!" Ellie screeched as Joel turned to face her.

"What have you done now?" he said walking over to where she was stood. They were outside the safe house cleaning up their guns.

"I pricked my finger on that f**king bramble!" Ellie said making a pouty face.

"Lets have a look baby girl." Joel replied as he took her finger to his hand and scanned over the red bump that had just appeared on her index finger. She never got tired of him calling her baby girl. It had just stuck since day one.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a soft thump to the arm as he told her it was just a scratch and she was just acting like a pouty baby.

"I'm gonna take a shower. I stink!" Ellie said standing up and take a sniff from her t-shirt.

Joel smiled. "Yeah, you do smell bad." he replied earning him another punch to the arm from Ellie.

Ellie soon made her way back into their home and straight upstairs. She sighed and wiped a hand across her forehead. Jeez, its so hot. She thought.

It was the beginning of the summer and the nights were getting harder and harder to sleep from the strong warmth running through the air. She peeled off her t-shirt and stopped to look at herself in the mirror and found herself looking at the big bubbled scar on her inner arm. She was really self conscious of it. She'd hide it as much as possible so no-one would notice it by wearing long sleeved tops. Make-up also did the trick though and was thankful to Maria who had given Ellie some make up now she was a bit older. The lightly coloured concealer Maria had in her stash was perfect for hiding the redness around her mark. Maria told her one night to not be ashamed of it and babbled on about it showing courage and the journey Ellie had experienced. Joel on the other hand told her she looked like a badass with it but said Maria was right and she was still beautiful with or without the scar. Ellie blushed at the thought of his comment.

Most people in the town didn't know Ellie was immune and if the scar was ever brought up then they were told it was from an attack Ellie had with one of the animals in the wood.

Ellie's mind wandered as she thought about her relationship with Joel. They'd established that they weren't father and daughter a long time ago. They were like best friends. Uh.. sort of. Ellie couldn't deny that she had thought about Joel in that way. And more than once in her dreams. But every time she'd get the thought in her head she'd simply push it to the back of her mind and tried to think of something else rather quickly. It never worked.

She took off her shoes and peeled off her trousers to reveal her in matching bra and panties with a black lace running through the material. She threw her clothes and underwear carelessly onto the bed and made her way to the shower itching to get in and soak her hot sweltering body.

It was at least half an hour later and Joel made his way up to Ellie's room to ask what she'd like to eat. Her door was open a few inches wide. He called her name through the door but there was no answer. He slowly went in and had a look only to notice Ellie's clothes and her sexy black lingerie led out on her bed. Joel gulped.

He swung around when he heard Ellie's voice humming to a song that was clearly stuck in her head.

Oh, shit. Joel thought noticing that Ellie had also left the door to the bathroom in her room open a few inches and all he could see was soapy water trickling down her soft round ass cheeks. She was miles away humming to a tune and carefully scrubbing her body with the soap. Joel couldn't look away as his mouth was gaped right open and he stared on in ultimate awe. He could feel a familiar feeling coming back to him as all of his blood rushed to his groin.

The sound of a bird chirping outside the window snapped Joel out of his thoughts and he quickly rushed out of the room shutting the door behind him quietly. Oh my fucking god- He thought. What did I just do?!

He rearranged his crotch through his jeans and tried to get that building stiffness from inside his pants to stop. But somehow the image wouldn't get out of his head.

"Fuck." he said biting his lower lip.

Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Out of my mind. Into my heart. (Chapter 2)

Pairing: Ellie/Joel. O/C

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Rating: Adult

Summary: Its a few years after Joel saved Ellie from the fireflies. The story shows the growing relationship between the two but things soon become tricky as they realise they have feelings that they didn't know they had.

The scrumptious smell of homemade vegetable soup was alluring from the kitchen. Ellie was in heaven. She rushed downstairs after her long shower. She didn't even realise she'd been in there that long but the heat was just too much today. She could hear Joel humming a tune and walked into the kitchen to find him stirring the big bowl that was in front of him and taking a sip of the masterpiece he'd created. She giggled when he managed to burn his tongue on the piping hot liquid.

"Hey, baby girl." he said as he heard the little giggle coming from the door way.

"Something smells good!" she replied taking her seat at the table. It was getting later and Ellie had changed into something a little bit comfier. She wore a navy strappy vest with small grey shorts and little purple socks. Joel placed a bowl in front of her and she licked her lips and took the smells right in. It was incredible. Joel had always been a good cook. Ellie, on the other hand, still had some cooking skills to learn. She was hoping Joel would teach her some of his tips and tricks some day.. and it could maybe end up in a food fight that leads to mind-blowing sex on the kitchen floor.. but that was another story. Ellie tried to stopped her mind from wandering as she remembers that certain dream she had one night and woke up in a sweat._ I seriously have to stop having those dreams._ she thought.

Joel finally sat opposite her and they both tucked into their food. He couldn't help but notice that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were stiff against the fabric of her vest and he gulped and shut his eyes for a second to try and stop the aching rise coming from his crotch. _Stop, stop, stop._ Joel thought.

"Sooo, what do you want to do tonight?" Ellie asked taking another sip from her spoon.

"Uh, I don't know. How about a movie? Or how about we go and see Tommy and Maria? She really wants to discuss the party and do some more organising." he replied trying incredibly hard not to look at the appealing view of Ellie's nipples. She also looked very sexy in those shorts.

"I'm too wiped out to go anywhere tonight. A movie sounds good though." she said smiling at him and he nodded. "I still can't believe Maria's pregnant! It's the best news we've had in a while!" she exclaimed.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later. Her and Tommy are made for each other." he replied.

It was later that evening and Ellie and Joel decided to cosy down for an indoor viewing of "Slice and Dice" - One of the oldest horror movies going.

"Are you sure you want to watch this, Ellie? There's a lot of gore." Joel implied.

"Seriously, Joel? I've been across the country slicing and dicing clickers and bloaters since I was just 14! This will just be a barrel of laughs to me." Ellie laughed.

Joel rolled his eyes. "Well.. don't get cosying up to me when your having nightmares tonight." he said.

_Trust me, I want to do more than cosy up with you, Joel._ Ellie thought keeping quiet.

The movie begun and there was nothing but blood and gore throughout all of it. Joel had to laugh at Ellie's reactions. She was definitely not your normal 18 year old girl.

"Yes! Woohoo! Thats right! Stab him right in the gut!" Ellie cried out. The movie finally finished and Ellie was ecstatic.

"That was so cool, Joel! I think I finally know my favourite genre of movie now!" Ellie said smiling. She reached over Joel's lap to retrieve her water and things got really awkward right then. Ellie was leant right over his lap and she felt Joel's whole body tense up.

"Oh, um.. sorry." Ellie said looking into his eyes. She could see the way he was looking at her. It was way different to how he's looked at her before. She saw the need and lust pooling up into his pupils. Ellie went to move away rather quickly but was stopped in her movements by Joel's hand grabbing at her arm.

"Ellie.." he whispered. His breathing was heavy and rapid.

She looked at him with big eyes and gulped when realising that he was inching his face very closely to hers. With one quick motion, it happened. Their lips were attached to each others and his tongue was begging for entrance into her small mouth. Ellie obliged and she felt Joel's big arms pull her on top of him.

_I need to stop but I don't want to.. _Joel thought. _I am such a sick person.. It's Ellie.. how can I do this with her? I have to stop but she just feels so good against me.._

Joel was deep in his thoughts when all of a sudden Ellie pulled back with swollen lips and her cheeks as red as a rose.

"Lets go upstairs.." she said as her chest was rising and falling. Her heart was beating so fast.

_Oh fuck.. that was so sexy. _Joel thought. _What do I do? I can't take advantage of her like this.. this is Ellie!_

"Ellie.. we can't do this.." he said quickly regretting it but getting easily distracted by her placing kisses down his neck.

"I don't see you putting up much of a fight.." she whispered into her ear and smirking into his neck. Joel groaned at the feeling. He was so turned on by her and he didn't want to stop. "Come on, Joel.. we've both wanted this for such a long time and you know it. You were the one who kissed me first.." she said sliding her hand down his chest and stopping at his crotch to stroke the bulge appearing through his jeans.

"Oh fuck, Ellie.." Joel moaned.

"I want to share this with you, Joel.. I trust you completely and if I wanted to share this with anyone for the first time.. it'd be you. Every single time." she said stroking his rough bristly stubble that layered on his chin.

_Fuck it! _he thought and with a swift motion, he picked her up and took her upstairs with his lips moulded onto hers.

Throughout the room there was sounds of heavy panting, zippers being unzipped and clothes being threw carelessly onto the floor beside the bed.

Minutes later and Ellie was led on the bed in all her glory with Joel hovered over her licking his lips.

"Oh wow.. just look at you." he said smiling. "You're perfect."

Ellie blushed. "Just make love to me already." she grinned.

"Not so fast, baby girl." he replied. "First, I want to taste you.."

Ellie gulped hard and the pit of her stomach was aching. Joel kissed her forehead softly and started placing kisses down her stomach. He could feel the heat coming from her sex and slowly made circles on her clit with his finger.

"Oh my.. oh, yes! Oh, Joel.. it feels so good." Ellie eyes were widened with pleasure. He slowly leant forward and placed his tongue on her clit making swirling motions with tongue. Ellie whimpered and bit down on her finger. Her mind was going crazy and if he didn't fuck her soon then she knew she'd have to take charge.

She couldn't take it anymore. She pushed him away and pushed him against the bed beneath her pulling away his pants to reveal his big hard member popping out from his briefs. Ellie's eyes widened as if she was a little girl in a candy store.

"Oh my jesus.. Joel! It's so.. big!" she exclaimed. "Is it going to fit?"

Joel laughed. "Yes baby. I promise you it will fit." he said cupping her cheek softly.

He pulled her closer to him and placed a soft kiss to her lips. He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure about this now?" he asked her with concern in his eyes.

Ellie nodded. "Please, Joel. I need you." she said.

He guided himself to her wet opening and Ellie slid down his shaft very slowly. She winced at first and shut her eyes tightly. Joel looked worried and made sure she was comfortable but Ellie took him by surprise when she started to ride him ever so softly. Pain was soon replaced with pleasure and she was riding him like there was no tomorrow. He gripped her hips as she bounced up and down on his dick. Her head was thrown back and her grip was placed tightly onto his dark sculpted chest.

"Ohhh, joel!" she screamed. "Yes,yes, yes!"

He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her face was something he could look at forever and her reactions were making him more hot and more sweaty and the pleasure was taking over his entire body. That familiar feeling took over his groin and he knew he was on the edge of release.

"Ellie.. I'm gonna-"

"Me too! Me too!" she screamed. "Ohhh Joel!"

He bucked his hips into her as he filled her up to brim with his juices. She leant forward and hugged tightly into his chest breathing rapidly as his softening member slid out of her gently. They were both spent and she rolled off him to lay next to him on the bed both looking up at the ceiling.

The panting and breathing was heard loudly throughout the room. They gave each other one look and Joel pulled her to his chest and they fell into a deep slumber. Probably the best sleep they'd ever had.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peered brightly through the crack of the curtains and the sound of a bird chirping rather loudly woke Joel up from his long slumber. He looked around the room rubbing his eyes and stretched out his big arms which made him shriek out a big yawn. Just as he was about to lay his head back down onto the pillow.. last nights images flooded back through his head. He shuddered as he remembered Ellie moaning in continuous pleasure as she rode him with her head thrown back and his name on her lips. His eyes widened and all of a sudden he felt completely awake.

_Shit. _Joel thought. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

He looked to the right side of him and there she was. She was still asleep peacefully with her arms sprawled out and the top of the sheet barely covering the top of her chest. Her breathing was slow and steady and there were a few twitches coming from her as though she was dreaming of something exciting. She looked like an angel to Joel. Well, she certainly wasn't now after what happened last night. He felt like he had finally took her innocence and that could never be returned. He sighed heavily as his mind wandered and he began to think of all the negatives to this situation.

_I'm such an idiot!_ he thought. _Why did I do it? This is Ellie we're talking about! I have officially fucked it all up and now nothing is going to be the same again!_

He couldn't think straight. He couldn't even look at her. And what about when she wakes up? What will he say to her? How will she react? Joel sighed and decided he needed some air. He needed to get out of this room and he needed to get out immediately. All he could smell was sex and all he could think about was the way her hands gripped at his chest as she rode him last night. He even had evidence sinked into his skin from last nights events where her fingernails dug into his muscular chest. He got up out of bed slowly so she wouldn't hear him and began to pull on his pants and trousers carefully.

"Morning." he suddenly heard from behind him as he stood like a statue and shut his eyes tightly. _Shit, she heard me._ he thought as he slowly turned around to meet her eyes. She was smiling sweetly as she propped up her pillow and then clutched the sheet to her chest.

"Ellie, umm.. hi." he replied nervously.

"Where you going?" she asked with a frown.

Joel picked up his checkered shirt to put on and buttoned up the shirt rather quickly. "Umm.. I..i.. I'm gonna go out for a bit. Get some breakfast.. umm, yeah just get some air.." he said as he finished by putting on his watch and turning to leave through the door. _Well that wasn't obvious, Joel. Well done. _Joel thought to himself sarcastically. He stopped in his tracks and thought about turning back around and marching back in the room but no.. he just left and felt like the biggest idiot ever.

Ellie just sat there and felt like she was going to burst out in tears but she didn't. She just sat there and felt an empty feeling inside her stomach.

_He doesn't want me. _She thought. _He regrets all of it. I have ruined everything. _

It was later that afternoon and after Ellie led in bed for over an hour going over every single detail of the situation, she decided it was a good idea to have a shower, get dressed and grab something to eat. She sat in the kitchen and pushed around the mac and cheese on her plate. Her mind couldn't stop thinking. Joel made the move last night and he didn't stop. He obviously wanted it and so did she. She had never felt something so real before than her feelings for Joel. He had basically brought her up, looked after her and they had been by each others side for four years. Ellie doesn't really remember when she started to feel different towards Joel but she always knew there was something there. He always showed her how much he cared for her after only a few months of meeting and they had been inseparable each day. Even when they arrived back at Tommy and Maria's a few years back, Ellie thought she'd meet new friends that were about her age and maybe, just maybe one of them would have turned out to be more than a friend. There had also been a few women in the town who had desperately wanted to hook up with Joel especially Adeline but every single time, he turned them away and told them he simply wasn't interested.

Ellie snapped out of her thoughts as she heard the front door shut. She edged herself from the table slightly and caught a glimpse of Joel disarming his gun from his pocket and setting it down onto the table next to the sofa. Ellie quickly brought her attention back to her plate as Joel was making his way to the kitchen.

Joel stopped in his tracks as he finally noticed Ellie sitting there. "Oh, I thought you might have gone out." he said looking anywhere but her.

"Um, no. I didn't get up straight away and I haven't eaten yet so I made some mac and cheese." she said trying to smile but was scared at where this conversation was going to lead.

"Oh, okay then. I'm gonna hop in the shower.." he said trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Joel.." she said almost whispering. _Might as well start now.. _she thought. "Why are you acting like this? Why are you avoiding me?"

Joel sighed. "Ellie.. I can't talk about what happened last night." he replied.

"Why the fuck not?! I feel like you've just shit all over me!" she raised her voice and stood up from her chair. "I have never felt so unwanted in my life!"

"Ellie.. don't say that. You know thats not true." he assured her.

"No! You are going to sit here right now and explain to me why you are acting like this!" she said pointing at the chair next to her. "About last night.."

"Ellie, just stop.."

"No, Joel!" she shouted. "We didn't do anything wrong! We both know we've felt more for each other for a while now and last night finally proved that! We have-" Ellie was soon cut off by Joel.

"Ellie, this is wrong! It's so wrong!" His voice was loud and he almost sounded scared.

Ellie's eyes began to fill with tears. "What? Wrong? But we love each other.. What are you so afraid of?" she said almost in a whisper.

"I'm fifty-four years of age and your only eighteen." he replied. "We can't do this. It's wrong.. and people wouldn't accept it around here."

"I don't care what anyone else thinks! I just want you!" she said.

"Ellie, you know I love you. But after what happened last night.. it can't happen again." he said quite clearly.

"It will." she said making him look straight into her eyes. "It will happen again, Joel and you know it."

"Ellie, just stop!" he shouted. "It can't happen again! I've looked after you since you were 14.. like a guardian, like a father!"

"We are not father and daughter, Joel! Maybe for the first year of us travelling together.. yeah, maybe you were like a father to me then because you'd lost Sarah and you looked at me like I was her but we both know that I will be never be a daughter to you!" Ellie explained.

"Ellie.. just leave it. I am not talking about this anymore. It's never going to happen. You need to find someone your own age and I need to as well." he said.

Ellie was shocked by his comment. "Fuck you then, Joel!" she said and she pushed past him to run upstairs with tears running down her face.

He felt horrible. She was clearly hurt and he didn't want any of this. He wanted her so much and he was completely in love with her but he was just too scared. Too scared of what other people might think. _Dirty old man! Pervert! _he clenched his fist to the table as the thought of horrid names of what people might call him if anyone ever found out.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the night of the party to celebrate Maria's news. The whole town had been invited and of course Ellie was really looking forward to having a great night. On the plus side Maria had given her a really snazzy dress to wear and told her to doll herself for the night. And that is what she intended to do.

"_Maria, I'm so thankful for this! The dress is amazing!" Ellie said smiling at Maria._

"_I just thought it would be nice for you to wear tonight, El. I mean you've grown up so fast and your a beautiful young lady now. I just want you to finally meet someone and be happy like I am with Tommy." Maria said as she got up from her place on the bed and placed a hand to Ellie's shoulder. "I mean, I know a few boys around here who've been giving you the eye for months. Troy's a really nice boy and Tommy has told me he really wants to get to know you." Maria winked._

_Ellie smiled but her expression was soon replaced with sadness. She was young and had her whole life ahead of her but she couldn't even smile or be excited at the thought of a handsome young guy around about her age wanting to 'get to know her'. All she could think about was Joel. Joel had consumed her thoughts and not only that, but he'd consumed her life. How could she possibly move on from Joel now after everything they'd been through? The memory of his hands on her body and him thrusting into her with a rough force flashed through her mind. She shivered at the thought. It had been nearly 2 weeks since they'd slept together and it had been awkward as hell. There was the odd 'Good morning', 'What do you want to eat?' and 'I'm off out' but that was it. Nearly two weeks of avoiding each other and awkward glances if they were in the kitchen at the same time making food._

"_You okay, Ellie?" Maria asked as Ellie shook her head. Her thoughts had obviously became noticeable._

"_Uh, yeah- yes.. I'm fine!" Ellie exclaimed. "I'm gonna have to go and meet this Troy properly then!" she smiled clearly faking it but hoping that this may grind Joel's gears and hopefully make him jealous. _

Ellie soon got herself ready and slipped on the dress and the pretty heels that she was wearing. Her make up was very subtle but she looked older and she liked it. Her hair was down and fell around her shoulders. The dress was plain black with spaghetti straps and gave her the most womanly figure that any guy would want to get their hands on.

The party had started a little later than expected but almost everyone in the town was there. Tommy, Joel and a few of the other guys had helped set up the hall so they were there a lot earlier than the rest. Ellie was hoping for a good night but it was soon ruined when she arrived and found Adeline practically draping herself over Joel. The worst thing is that he had his hand on her waist and the biggest shit eating grin on his face. It made her so angry. All of a sudden his eye line went straight to where Ellie was stood and his mouth gaped open in shock. He'd never seen her look so grown up. She looked so beautiful. He couldn't deny that he just wanted to go over there right now, kiss her with all his being and fuck her right then and there. His gaze was soon stolen from her as Adeline whispered something in his ear and was trying too hard to make him laugh.

_So, he wants to play it like that does he?_ Ellie thought. _Well game on._

Joel looked back to find Ellie no longer stood there._ Fuck sake, _he thought.

Ellie tried to not let it bother her and she immediately made her way over to a rather young good looking individual - Troy.

"Troy? It is Troy isn't it?" Ellie said placing one hand on his shoulder. Troy turned to be greeted by Ellie and was lost for words.

"Wow!" he said looking her up and down. "Ellie, you look absolutely incredible!"

"Oh.. umm thank you so much!" she said smiling. "I wasn't expecting that seeing as we've never really had a proper conversation before." she laughed.

"I know! I've been wanting to meet you for so long!" he said. Ellie couldn't help but notice his adorable smile.

"Well, here I am." she replied. "Do you wanna get a drink?" she asked. Troy obliged politely and they made their way to the bar for a light beverage.

The night went on and everyone was having too much fun. The music was pumping, people were getting way too tipsy and the atmosphere in the room was bouncing off the walls. Joel had eventually got a bit sick of Adeline pressing herself against him and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He liked her but he could ever really see a potential relationship with this woman. She thought it was all about her and she did get a bit annoying after half an hour. He went to sit at the bar for some peace while she was dancing her shoes off in the middle of the crowded people.

Joel couldn't help but think of Ellie. Well he'd been thinking of her all night. He hadn't seen her most of the night but suspected she was with her own friends. He took a swig of his whiskey and couldn't help but notice a familiar giggle coming from behind him. He turned to see two figures in the corner of the hall looking very close indeed.

_Horny friggin' teenagers,_ he thought laughing to himself. He wasn't laughing much longer when he squinted his eyes to see that the girl pressed up against the wall was Ellie.

_What the- What the fuck!_ Joel thought as the anger filled up inside of him quickly and he was soon rushing over to where she was stood to stop this once and for all.

Ellie was enjoying the feel of Troy's hand caressing her lower back when all of a sudden he was pushed back and was put up against the wall by Joel's strong hand around his neck.

"What the fuck do you think your doing boy?!" Joel said gritting his teeth. He tensed his hand around Troy's neck even harder.

"Joel! Get the fuck off him!" Ellie screeched pulling Joel off him and standing in front of the young boy.

"Who do you think are putting your hands all over her like that?!" Joel said. He was way too angry.

"Look Joel, I'm sorry! I know she's like a daughter to you and stuff but we were only kissing!" Troy explained trying to look into Joel's eyes but his stare was piercing.

Ellie and Joel looked at each other knowingly. _Like a daughter? Yeah right.. if only he knew._ Ellie thought.

Joel looked around and noticed people were starting to turn around to see what was going on. The music was loud so not many people noticed but before anyone could really see, Joel walked away with his fists clenched and he made his way to the toilets.

Ellie turned to Troy. "Im so sorry about that, Troy!" he nodded as he smoothed his hand over the front of his neck. "I'll be right back okay!" she said following Joel's trail.

Ellie got to the toilets not caring that she was about to go into the males. She pushed open the door to find Joel with his hands against one of the sinks and trying to get his breathe back.

"What the fuck was that all about?!" Ellie shouted. "Who do you think you are?! I'm old enough to do what I want Joel and you can't just come over and threaten the boy like that! And anyway I was quite enjoying kissing him.. and I was enjoying the way his hand was on my wais-"

"Don't Ellie!" Joel spoke up and pointed his finger in Ellie's direction. "Your really enjoying this aren't you?" he said.

"Enjoying what?" she said in the most sultry way possible inching closer to where he was stood. "I haven't done anything wrong. He's a nice, handsome guy and I was just getting to know him."

His breathing became heavier. "No!" he shouted. "Your loving this aren't you? You can't just shove that in front of my face Ellie!" he told her.

"How was I shoving it in your face? We were in the corner! And plus, you don't want me.. remember?" she said, her eyes filled with sadness and disappointment. "And you can't say much Joel! You've got that skanky blonde slut draped all over you out there! How do you think I felt walking in having to see that earlier!" she said spitting her words at him.

"Adeline's just a friend." Joel replied in a more calming voice.

"Yeah, friends. Whatever Joel! I bet she would have ended back in your bed tonight!" she said hating the thought of it. "A couple more whiskies down your neck and you would have been straight back to the house! Well don't forget one thing.. I'm the one who has made you cum, Joel.." Ellie spat the words at him. Her face was so close to his, he could feel her hot breath against his face. His eyes widened at her comment. She was just playing dirty now and it surprisingly really turned him on.

He couldn't take it any longer. She was his. He cupped both of her cheeks in his hands and planted the most fierce kiss onto her soft sweet lips. She bit his lower lip making him growl and soon their tongues were entwined into each others mouths. They stumbled back into one of the cubicle's and Joel broke away from their kiss to lock the door behind him. Their lips were together again and his hands were all over her body. He started laying soft licks and kisses down her neck and she moaned in ultimate desire.

"Oh fuck, Joel.." she said breathlessly.

He smirked at her reaction and pulled back to look at her face. "So, did you wear this for me?" he said tracing his finger along the neckline ever so closely to the top of her breasts.

"Yes.. it was all for you. It always is." she said panting. "Fuck me, Joel.. please. Please fuck me.. now." she moaned.

And with that, he bunched up the bottom of her dress to reveal her pale lilac lacy panties. He tugged them down her legs and placed his hand over her hot wet pussy.

"You're so wet for me. That didn't take long." he growled as he unbuckled his belt and dropped his jeans and pants. With a swift thrust.. he was fucking her furiously. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her hands were running through his hair.

"Aw yes.. oh my god! Oh god!" Ellie almost screamed in pleasure. Joel tensed his body slightly and laid a hand over her mouth. Someone had entered the toilets. _Shit_, he thought. He was going to enjoy this while it lasted and he carried on fucking her up against the cubicle wall. He didn't thrust as hard as he was but he kept going making sure her moans weren't heard through his hand. Ellie's whimpering got quieter but she just wanted to scream the walls down. After a few minutes, the person had finally left and Joel continued to thrust his hips into her.

"Tell me you love me.." Ellie whispered as that warm sensation built up in her stomach. "Tell me, Joel."

"I love you, Ellie. Your mine.. nobody else's. All mine.." he said as they both slipped into a deep ecstasy of pleasure. He filled her up with his juices and she came with his name pouring from her lips.

A few minutes had passed and Joel was still holding Ellie against him. After not touching each other for weeks, they thought they'd bask in the afterglow and just hold each other for a while.

Joel finally broke the silence. "Are you okay, Ellie?" he said looking at her face now. He placed her wobbly legs back to the floor, pulled her panties up for her and flattened out the bottom of her dress.

"Yeah. I'm good." she said as she watched him pull up his jeans and buckle up his belt.

"Listen, Ellie.. I'm sorry I've been such an idiot." he explained. "I never meant to hurt you and I think I must be completely stupid if I turn my back on you again." he stroked the side of her cheek ever so gently. "I know I was trying to hide my feelings before and I was scared to admit that I really do love you and I do. I love you, Ellie and I always will. No matter what happens."

"Just please don't leave me again, Joel. I can't live without you now… you have to understand that." she cried.

"I will never do that to you again." he replied. "We'll sort this out. We'll take it slowly and we'll eventually tell Tommy and Maria and all the others and if they have a problem with that then thats up to them but I'm not losing you again." he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"I love you." she smiled. "I think we should get back to the party." she said and they both laughed realising they were discussing their future in a toilet cubicle. With a secure arm around her waist, they joined the party again and walked out with the biggest smiles on their face.

They didn't know how people were going to react and they didn't know what obstacles they had coming their way. But they didn't care. As long as they had each other.. nothing else really mattered.


End file.
